ELove com
by kat009
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all grew up together, and are separated at graduation. They never think they'll see each other again...until they find ELove, that is.
1. Graduation

**Chapter 1: Graduation**

By: Brynn Parker

----

**Author's Note: **Before we get started...this is me accepting a challenge from Dark Tigress, a user on Mediaminer...you're challenge really got me thinking, and I finally decided to write this out. So here it is, with my own artistic license, of course...they grow up together (in this case, go to high school together), and end up meeting up again in a chat room! There should be lots of InuxKag and MirxSan, along with some KogaxAyame and other couples.

On another note, this will mainly be rated mature for Inuyasha's foul mouth...although there may be citrus later.

So read and enjoy!

----

So this was it.

Kagome looked in the mirror, adjusting her graduation cap over her unruly bangs. She usually wasn't one to care much about her looks, being more focused on grades and getting through school, but today was different. Today she was giving the lasting impression on everyone else in her graduation class.

Today she was leaving forever.

"Sango?" Kagome asked her best friend from her seat in front of the mirror. Her athletic friend looked over at her, dark eyes covered in the normal purple eyeshadow. "How do I look?"

"Kagome, you look so pretty!"

"Thanks Sango. You too...your makeup looks great."

As Kagome began to put on her own makeup, she wondered how she and Sango had stuck together so long. It was really bizarre that they were friends, but the truth was that nothing seemed to be able to tear them apart. They'd been best friends since preschool, both growing up on the same street, and hadn't broken the friendship since.

When they were both finished, Kagome stood up first, spinning around to look at her reflection in the mirror. "These robes are really becoming, aren't they," she teased at Sango.

They laughed together for the last time as high school students.

----

Inuyasha fumbled with his tie for a little longer, finally letting out a growl of aggravation as he threw his fists to his sides. "Fuck this!" he growled, his ears twitching. He usually tried to hide them...being the only half-demon at school was really annoying sometimes, and he usually wasn't accepted into any of the cliques.

"Inuyasha..." his friend, Miroku, sighed, shaking his head in disapproval, "Why didn't you just get someone to help you with it? Doesn't your brother wear ties all the time?"

"Feh," Inuyasha grumbled, "Sesshoumarou wouldn't help me if it was the last thing he did."

Miroku sighed. Being Inuyasha's only true friend was really a pain sometimes, but it was a habit as much as it was enjoyable by now. They'd been friends for so long – going from chasing the girls to chasing the girls' hearts – that he was really starting to get used to it.

"So, did you ever ask that Higurashi girl to the party?" Miroku asked casually. He knew it was a bit of a tender issue for his friend...Inuyasha had been moping more than usual ever since his old girlfriend, Kikyo, had dumped him.

"I don't need no stinkin' date," Inuyasha answered arrogantly, brushing his silver mane back from his face, "I've got enough problems as it is."

Sighing again, Miroku just gave up. He would've liked for Inuyasha to ask Kagome out – it could have helped Miroku himself get a little closer to the lovely Sango Kaida, who also happened to be Kagome's best friend – but if it was too much for Inuyasha's delicate psyche, he would much rather spare the grief later.

----

The sun shone down on the seniors as they filtered out to the small stage in the courtyard of the school. Kagome giggled, pointing out to Sango the boy that had been the object of her affection for so long, Miroku Samuru. No matter how much that boy flirted with her, Sango would never admit that he liked her.

"Miroku's looking good today..." Kagome teased. Sango blushed.

"Yes...he is...I guess..." she mumbled, but quickly caught on, "So is Inuyasha."

Kagome quickly looked away from Miroku and his friend when that very silver-haired hanyou looked in their direction. Sango knew that Kagome had had a crush on Inuyasha for as long as she had liked Miroku...but he'd never been interested, always turning away when she tried to talk to him. She knew he was still interested in Kikyo, the girl that had broken up with him that same year.

It didn't help that Kikyo was Kagome's twin sister.

And there she was now. Kagome glared. Wasn't there anyone here that she could actually look at without being uncomfortable in some way?

"Everyone get in order, please!" a teacher called from the other side of the courtyard. Great, now Kagome would have to put up with her heartless sister while they waited to get their diplomas.

Sango bid her a quick goodbye as she went towards the other K's and Kikyo took her place behind Kagome. "Inuyasha looks good today, doesn't he?" Kikyo said coolly. Kagome's insides felt like they were boiling. She knew that although Kikyo could be calm and collected, her sister had a serious problem with jealousy.

"He does, actually," Kagome said. She waved at him when he walked past them towards the end of the line, and he gave her a quick, stiff smile.

"You're hopeless, Kagome," Kikyo muttered.

----

In what seemed like just a few minutes all of the graduates had thrown up their hats and left the school for what felt like the last time. Inuyasha glanced over at Kikyo cautiously, only to see that she was walking away from him for the last time.

He was pulled out of his misery by Kagome grabbing onto his arm and steering him towards Miroku's car, a dreamy grin on her face. She reminded him so much of a bright, cheerful Kikyo that it was unnerving sometimes. "We're going to the party now!" she said happily, her hand staying on his arm.

He thought about pulling it away and giving her the usual "hmph" or "feh", but it...actually felt kind of good.

They all acted as immature as possible at the party. It was like being in a room with a bunch of junior high kids again, and Inuyasha started to get into it himself right when Miroku raised his eyebrow and gave everyone his signature look. "Who wants to play truth or dare?"

----

"Truth or dare, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked warily around at everyone before plastering a challenging smirk on his face. "Dare."

Miroku immediately got an insane grin on his face and Inuyasha was sure this wasn't a good idea. "Inuyasha...I dare you to go in that closet over there and make out with..." Miroku looked around at the girls in the room: definitely not his lovely Sango...Ayame, Rin, Kanna, Kikyo... "Kagome."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, and his heart soared unintentionally. He almost pounded on his own chest. Why was it doing that? He did NOT like Kikyo's sister!

Kagome looked about the same. _Did it look like he wants to...? _she thought for a minute. He quickly scowled when he saw her looking at him and her face turned into a frown. _No..._

"Well, go on," Miroku said happily.

"What are you on?" Inuyasha grumbled, giving Miroku a death glare before stomping over to the closet and pulling Kagome along with him. Kagome glanced back to see the same death glare directed at her from Kikyo's direction.

As Inuyasha shut the door behind them and they stood there in the dark, Kagome could barely believe what was going on. It really did feel like she was a little kid again, and it didn't feel good. Suddenly returning to her was all the insecurity and angst of high school.

"So..." Inuyasha's voice said gruffly from right near her face. She could just barely see his glowing hair and golden eyes in the room.

"Get to it!" Miroku's voice suddenly called from the other side of the door.

"Can we have a bit of privacy!" Kagome yelled back. She heard a lot of laughing from the other side of the door before the noise completely stopped.

They were silent for a moment more before Kagome cleared her throat and looked up at him in the darkness. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I like you."

He grunted and sighed. "Yeah."

"I know you like my sister."

"It's more of a love/hate thing," Inuyasha growled.

"Oh."

They were silent for a minute longer before Inuyasha reached out a hand and brushed it against her arm. "I kind of like you too."

It was just a few seconds before Kagome felt Inuyasha push his lips against hers. It was quick and a little slobbery, but she knew it was sincere. She pulled him back towards her, kissing him again.

Soon he was all over her, and soon he had moved down to her neck...it was all so quick.

"Kikyo..." he mumbled.

"What did you say?"

Inuyasha pulled back. What had he said?

"You said Kikyo," Kagome told him.

He shielded his eyes as the door opened and she was walking away. Did he like her? A million thoughts were buzzing through his mind. Did he like her...?

Crap.

And that was the last time he ever saw her.

Just kidding...for a really long time anyway.

----

**Author's Note: **Please let me know what you think! I tried to put everyone in character, of course...Kikyo's a little bitchier than usual, but I really don't like her...so just let me know what you think! REVIEW!

--Brynn


	2. Coincidence? I don't think so

**Chapter 2: Coincidence? I don't think so...**

By: Katryn Parker (used to be Brynn)

----

"Kagome...Kagome?"

"Hmm?" Kagome said, looking up at the source of the voice to see Sango. She smiled. "Oh, Sango...is it lunchtime already?"

"Yeah, the students are already gone..." Sango answered, referring to Kagome's Japanese History class, "What were you thinking of?"

Kagome shook her head, blushing. She'd been thinking about Inuyasha again, even though it had been five years since graduation. "It's nothing...so where do you want to go? That was my last class of the day...let's do something fun." She got up and they started walking, out of the school and through town.

"I was actually thinking we could go somewhere with an internet connection," Sango said thoughtfully, "I need to check up on something on my laptop..."

Kagome laughed, rolling her eyes at her friend. "Not that internet dating service again!"

"Kagome!" Sango said, blushing furiously, "It's not like I have anything to lose! I've dated the weirdest guys...and they all turned out to be pervs!"

"Judging on the guy you liked all through high school, it seems like you might be attracted to pervs..." Kagome answered, giggling.

Sango laughed with her. "True...true..." She looked up at a sign and raised her eyebrows. "I think that place has internet...let's go."

Sango and Kagome walked in and they both sat down at a table near the wall, Sango plugging in her laptop and typing in the web address to the dating service. Sango's picture popped up on the screen, a nice picture of her in a purple bikini, smiling at the camera on a sunny day.

"Just watch...that's going to show up in one of their ads one day," Kagome told her friend dubiously, "_Go to ELove . com, where you can meet women that look like this..._"

"It's worth a shot," Sango snapped, looking at new messages. Her eyes widened suddenly and Kagome raised her eyebrows as her roommate let out a gasp. "Uh...Kagome...I can't believe this..."

"What?"

She turned the screen towards her and Kagome saw a picture of one of their old classmates...who just happened to be Sango's high school crush.

"Miroku?" Kagome said unbelievingly.

"I know!" Sango said excitedly, her eyes skimming across the screen. "_Sango...it's been a while since I've seen you. Didn't think you'd ever stoop this low, lol. _Kagome, he looks gorgeous...look at him...I mean, he looks so good!"

Kagome nodded. That was so strange...she'd been daydreaming about Miroku's best friend that very day.

"He said something about you too, Kagome!" Sango said energetically, her eyes reflecting the white glow of the laptop, "He says..._I've been living with Inuyasha in Yokohama since we graduated, and we went to the university there...since you two live so close, maybe Inuyasha and I could drive up to Tokyo and we could go on a double date sometime; me and you and Kagome and Inuyasha?_ He wants to go out on a date with me!"

"Inuyasha wants to go out on a date with me...?" Kagome said quietly. But he had called her Kikyo that night after graduation...

"Kagome, what do you think of that?"

Kagome shook her head. "Sango, I told you what he said to me...I don't want to see him, sorry. This is probably just some prank on him on Miroku's part."

Sango frowned. "That's true...but it's been five years. You can't forgive him?"

"It took me so long to get over that...I just want it to stay as far away from my mind as it can get."

----

But it didn't stay far from her mind. Kagome's dreams were plagued with images of Inuyasha for the next few days, and as Sango's date with Miroku approached, Kagome was thinking of going as well. Inuyasha would be in town, and maybe they could make amends...

"No, Kagome," she told herself for the third time that day as she sat at her desk waiting for her first class to come in for the day.

"Ms Higurashi?" one of her students asked.

"Yes, Matsu?"

"My paper..."

Kagome looked down to realize that the teenage boy had been holding out the paper for a few minutes as she stared off into space. She blushed, taking the paper from him. "Sorry Matsu, you can go sit down now."

He nodded and she looked it over quickly before dropping it onto the stack she'd made on her desk, standing up. "Alright class, today we'll be introducing the new project and getting into groups...I want you to get an old Japanese legend and analyze it, telling me everything that you can about characters and parallels to history. I'll use the legend of the Shikon no Tama..."

"Ms Higurashi?"

She stopped. "Yes?"

"You told us this yesterday."

A few of her students laughed silently and Kagome sat down again, embarrassed. "Then get to work..." she said weakly.

Bored, she logged onto her instant messenger, planning on sending a message to Sango at work.

Instead, a stranger sent her a message. She frowned, wondering who it could be. _DemonBadass500_..._doesn't sound like anyone I know, _Kagome thought.

_**DemonBadass500**: Hey._

Kagome frowned.

_**KagsH2000**: Who are you?_

_**DemonBadass500**: The man of your dreams._

_**KagsH2000**: Oh really?_

_**DemonBadass500**: Yes._

She laughed a little. Luckily, the students were too loud to know what she was doing...it would probably be considered a bad example by some parents.

_**KagsH2000**: Do I know you?_

_**DemonBadass500**: Don't think so. And if you do, I'd rather just keep it anonymous._

_**KagsH2000**: And why is that?_

_**DemonBadass500**: So you won't get attached to me._

_**KagsH2000**: And why are you so sure I'll get attached to you?_

_**DemonBadass500**: Because every girl does._

Well, this was something to keep her occupied and keep her mind off of Inuyasha.

_**DemonBadass500**: What are you up to?_

_**KagsH2000: **I'm a teacher, and I'm at work. Why?_

_**DemonBadass500: **You're IMing at work? And you're a teacher? I woulda loved it if my teachers had done that when I was in school._

_**KagsH2000: **I'm sure you would've. Well, now it's your turn. What do you do?_

_**DemonBadass500: **I have a degree, but I work at Wacdonald's. It's my lunch break right now._

_**KagsH2000: **A degree in...?_

_**DemonBadass500: **Weaponry analysis...swords._

Maybe she shouldn't have told this guy where she worked...

_**DemonBadass500: **It's fucking hard for us to get jobs, lol._

_**KagsH2000: **Isn't it hard for anyone to get a job?_

_**DemonBadass500: **Well, my break's over...maybe I'll talk to you later?_

_**KagsH2000: **Maybe._

She quickly added him to her friend list before hastily closing the program as the bell rang. She just decided to hide it behind some other program...maybe he would come back soon.

----

He didn't. She shook her head as she thought of him again, mentally scolding herself. Instead of Inuyasha, she was now hung up on some guy she didn't even know, that worked at Wacdonald's. _Great choice in men you've got there, Kagome..._ she thought as her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her purse as she left the school and put it on her ear. "Hello?"

"Kagome? It's Sango."

"I thought you had a date!"

"Kagome, my car broke down, and I can't get there without it...you've got to drive me."

Kagome slammed the door shut on frowned. "Is Inuyasha going to be there?"

"No, I think Miroku said he stayed in Yokohama for work."

"Mm," Kagome acknowledged, "Then I can drive you...maybe it would be nice to see Miroku, after all."

"Of course it would!" Sango replied. She was obviously excited. "Well, I'll see you in a few Kagome."

"See ya." She hung up the phone and put it in the seat next to her as she continued driving.

When she got out at the apartment building, an unwelcome voice greeted her. "Hello, Kagome."

"Oh, it's you, Naraku..." Kagome muttered, glaring at him. He just wouldn't leave her alone...and he hadn't done anything bad enough for her to call the police. Another of Kikyo's exes, he lived in the same building as Kagome, and continued to talk to her although she hadn't even seen her sister since graduation.

"Kagome, I was wondering if you would be interested in..."

"I'm not interested," Kagome said, glaring at him fiercely, "I've told you that a thousand times, and I think it's time you started leaving me alone."

She left him in the hallway and slammed the door to her apartment in his face as he walked off with a strangely satisfied smirk on his face.

----

Inuyasha scratched his ears as he took off the uncomfortable little hat he had to wear for work, walking into he and Miroku's apartment and flopping down on the couch in front of the TV.

Something had been bugging him all day...he'd gone home for his break and turned on the computer to go and harass oblivious women, just like always, and had instead found a teacher. Looking at her profile, he found out that she lived in Tokyo...

Miroku had been talking about Sango the day before, and had told him that Kagome was now teaching at a middle school in Tokyo.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No fuckin' way is that her..." he said to himself, using the curse word to stress the point. Unlike usual, it didn't work. "Damn it..."

What if it was her, and he'd unknowingly stumbled back to the girl he'd hurt so long ago?

----

Kagome watched for signs of Naraku as she and Sango walked back out to the car, Sango chatting about Miroku like a schoolgirl.

"So what does Inuyasha do now?" Kagome asked her friend as they got in the car.

"Miroku said that he got his degree in some kind of fighting...you know Inuyasha...he's trying to find a job, but right now he's working at Wacdonald's."

Kagome almost wrecked the car as she came to a stoplight. "What did you say?"

"I said he works at Wacdonald's...why?"

Kagome wondered if she should tell Sango about the guy on instant messenger...but if it was Inuyasha...did she really even want to know? "It's nothing," she said finally. If it was Inuyasha, then she would have to stop talking to him...and it was fun to flirt with him as someone she didn't know. Hey, maybe it wasn't even Inuyasha...she didn't really want to find out.

She dropped off Sango at the movie theatre and briefly got out to say hi to Miroku. He greeted them both with open arms...and Kagome had to admit that their old classmate really was attractive now. She wondered what Inuyasha looked like...

She didn't think she would get to find out.

As Miroku opened his wallet to pull out the tickets, she caught a glimpse of a picture of Miroku and Inuyasha at some beach party. Inuyasha was wearing some red swim trunks and his long silver hair cascaded down his back, his ears twitching angrily as he tried to stop whoever it was from taking the picture. Kagome wanted to pass out...he had an even more beautiful body than any man she'd ever seen before, a perfect, flat chest and abs with firm, round arms. His arms were crossed in front of him, but he still looked absolutely gorgeous.

She blushed and told them goodbye when Miroku caught her staring at the picture.

----

**Author's Note: **I had so much fun writing this chapter...you have no idea. I love writing in IM, because you can really do anything, and all it is, is dialogue, no details. I also had a lot of fun making the parallels to the show. Here's what they are...

Of course, Kagome's teaching about the legend of the Shikon no Tama. That one's obvious. The numbers in the screennames are also parallel to the show. While Inuyasha is from 500 years in the past, Kagome lives in this millennium, 2000. Also, Wacdonald's is one of my favorite things in Inuyasha (for some strange reason), so I had Inuyasha work there.

Please review! I want to know what you think!

--Kat


	3. Do I Know You?

**Chapter 3: Do I Know You?**

----

**Disclaimer: **Forgot to tell you...I don't own Inuyasha. (Hahaha...)

----

_**DemonBadass500: **What's up?_

_**KagsH2000: **Oh hey! Nothing much._

_**DemonBadass500: **Really? What's on your mind. I'm not going to meet you in real life, you can tell me._

_**KagsH2000: **Oh, well...there's this guy._

_**DemonBadass500: **Haha...figured there had to be a guy._

_**KagsH2000: **And he was kinda an asshole to me last time we saw each other._

_**DemonBadass500: **Ouch._

_**KagsH2000: **What's that for?_

_**DemonBadass500: **Oh, nothing. It just must suck to be him, if you hate him so much. What happened?_

_**KagsH2000:** Well, I feel ridiculous...because the last time I saw him was back in high school._

_**DemonBadass500: **And you're still pissed?_

_**KagsH2000: **Yeah. I have the right to be. He was all over me and he said my sister's name._

_**DemonBadass500: **Aaaah...sounds like a dumbass._

"A dumbass like me."

Miroku looked over at his friend after staring intently at the computer screen, as the hanyou ran his hands through his long white hair. "Damn it all...she still hates me. After all this time..."

Miroku snorted. "That girl can hold a grudge. At least Sango forgave me for grabbing her ass every time she walked by in the lunch room...although I still think she liked that..."

"I don't want to know you and your girlfriend's kinky habits, you pervert," Inuyasha snapped, leaning on his hand half-heartedly, "I...I probably sound like a sissy, but I've still got some feeling for Kagome. I don't know what it is. And I'm not just horny...because it's not just a physical attraction. Hell, I haven't seen her in five years and I still want her."

"Haha...the pictures aren't enough?"

Inuyasha growled and his lecherous friend quickly shut up. "I guess I didn't think you were capable of being this...sensitive, Inuyasha."

The hanyou supposed Miroku hadn't heeded his threat. Of course, he never did anymore. They'd been roommates since graduation, and by now the dark-haired man was immune to Inuyasha's bad temper.

_**KagsH2000: **Yeah, he is an idiot...but the thing is, I still want him._

"You should tell her who you are..."

_**KagsH2000: **Of course, if I saw him again I would dig him into the ground..._

"OK, maybe not..."

_**KagsH2000: **But it was always like this in high school. He was with my sister all the time...but I'd had a crush on him for years...and it really, really hurt when he used me like that._

_**DemonBadass500: **Maybe he just needed more time to get over your sister...maybe it was you he wanted in the first place, but you were dating someone else so he had to settle for your sister._

"Ooh, bad move, man," Miroku chimed in, "That's giving out too much information. She's going to think it's you now."

_**KagsH2000: **I was dating another guy when they started going out...how did you know?_

"What do I say, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, suddenly panicking. Miroku rolled his eyes before taking the keyboard away from the bewildered half-demon.

_**DemonBadass500:** I've just been in a similar situation._

_**KagsH2000:** Oh..._

_**DemonBadass500: **That's a pretty crappy thing he did._

_**KagsH2000: **I completely agree._

----

Kagome frowned at the computer screen. This guy seemed to know too much about her life...had he gone to the same high school maybe? Was he a friend of theirs? Was he...was he Inuyasha?

"Sango, come in here!" she yelled from her bed. Her friend appeared in the doorway quickly, a popsicle in her mouth.

"Yes dear?"

Kagome disregarded her sarcastic comment and motioned for her to come look at the computer screen. Sango frowned and sat next to Kagome to look over her shoulder. "Do you think this guy knows too much about me...or am I just paranoid?" Kagome asked, still looking at the conversation. Sango reached over to make the message box bigger and then raised her eyebrows, whistling.

"Kagome...are you seeing someone that you haven't told me about?"

"No!" Kagome snapped, "He's just some random guy that found me on instant messenger...I don't know anything about him. And he's almost giving me a replay of my life in high school."

Sango shook her head. "Take it easy. See, it says that he's just been in a similar situation...no need to worry." She looked at the clock on Kagome's laptop and then got up quickly, dropping her popsicle in the trash can. "Crap...I have a date with Miroku in fifteen minutes. I've gotta go." She walked out the door and her roommate listened to her bop around in the kitchen quickly, grabbing her keys and a coat.

Kagome nodded. "Alright...thanks for being here Sango!"

"Shut up!" the athlete called back before slamming the door shut.

_**KagsH2000: **Kami...I feel terrible about this though. It's been eating me up for a few weeks now...and my friend is dating his roommate. They keep on asking me if I want to see him...and I do...but I don't._

_**DemonBadass500: **Maybe you should forgive him?_

_**KagsH2000: **I don't know if I can._

----

Inuyasha sighed as he looked at Kagome's most recent reply and thought back to when Miroku had given him her screenname. He hadn't known who it was at the time...but he'd sent her a message anyway. He'd been stupid for not figuring it out at the beginning - "KagsH" was a dead giveaway – but he'd just thought it would be someone to keep him company while Miroku was in Tokyo.

Of course, he'd found out it was Kagome and the next trip Miroku made, he'd dragged Inuyasha to Kagome and Sango's home city with him. Now the hanyou was sitting alone in his Tokyo hotel room, talking to Kagome again and neglecting the new sword he'd just bought. This particular blade was ancient...and quite the legend in the archaeologist's world...and he'd been saving up for it for almost a year. But now he was leaving it unattended for a girl he hadn't even seen since high school.

He was already wrapped around her finger.

Now she just had to take him back.

----

Sango glared as she walked up to Miroku at the movie theatre, unabashedly flirting with some girls that were way too young for him. "Well, ladies, you are looking lovely today..."

She immediately took him roughly by the hand and pulled him away from the group of giggling teenagers, his face suddenly turning red.

"My dear Sango, I was just waiting for you to arrive..."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I thought you would stop with the pickup lines already. 'Would you care to bear my children?' Oh, please...and those girls are too young for you! Pedophile!"

He looked at her in mock outrage. "I wasn't planning on taking them home or anything! And I haven't used that line since high school! And it's only for you now...only for you..." He reached around to grope her and she grabbed his hand, a smile quirking the edges of her mouth.

Unable to contain himself, he leaned down and kissed her softly, and she blushed at the thought of all those people standing there to see them. "So...Miroku...I have a question for you," she said shyly as he pulled away.

"Yes?"

"Is Inuyasha's screenname 'DemonBadass500'?"

His eyes widened as they pulled apart. "Um...why do you ask?"

Sango glared. "Kagome's been getting some suspicious instant messages from that screenname...and it seems like someone that knew us in highschool. And the name kind of gives it away..." She took his hand and they walked into the theatre slowly. "I told you that Kagome doesn't want to see him...and I don't want to make it harder on her."

Miroku held up his hands, shrugging. "I'm sorry...really, I am. It's just that Inuyasha is still hung up over Kagome. And I think that it would do them both a world of good if they got together...I mean, you want the same thing for them that we have, right?" He finished this sentence with a cocky grin in the direction of another girl, and he got a glare from Sango in return.

"Maybe not exactly the same thing..." she said, stressing 'exactly', "But something similar."

He looked back to her, hooking an arm around her shoulder. "See? So you'll help me?"

Her eyes widened. "I never said I would help you!"

"Sango, my dear...you just said you want them to be together!"

"I didn't say that either!" He chuckled and a smile appeared on her face. "Fine...but if Kagome finds out that we're scheming against her, I'm blaming it on you."

They sat down in their seats in the movie theatre and Sango's face lit up as the credits came on. Miroku looked over at her, a smile on his face. "So what do you suggest we do?" Sango asked without seeing the loving smile, "I mean, Kagome won't see him voluntarily...that's for sure. And she'll stop talking to him if she finds out her mystery buddy on instant messenger is the hanyou himself."

"I was thinking a blind date...you tell her I know someone that I think she would like, and pretend you're in the dark too. If she asks about it being Inuyasha, tell her you don't really know..."

"Not good...she won't do it," Sango said, shaking her head. Her eyes suddenly opened bigger as an idea popped into her mind. "I know! Here's the setup...I go out to lunch with her, and you guys meet us there. I'll watch for you out the window, and when you're outside you give me a thumbs up. Then we go to freshen up...and when we come back out she'll be cornered! And it won't be my idea, but I'll want to stay with you!"

He laughed. "Brilliant. I didn't know you were a matchmaker, Sango."

"Haha...I'm not. I've never done this in my life."

"Well, you're quite excellent at it."

"Thank you."

He leaned towards her and kissed her softly, and she smiled into his lips. "I'm glad I found you...if you weren't cheap enough to go on internet dating sites, I never would've anyway."

She elbowed him playfully. "Some compliment..."

"Well, I was out there looking for you."

She took a moment to process his words before turning towards him and gazing into his blue eyes with a smile. "I was looking for you too."

They kissed again, ignoring the whispers behind them, before the movie started. Then they took each other's hands and stayed silent for a moment as the movie began.

"Hey Sango?"

"Yes?"

"One more question."

"Okay."

"Did you like it when I grabbed your ass in high school?"

She shoved him again, choosing not to respond.

Though he probably would've liked the answer.

----

Kagome got up at the sound of the phone ringing, letting out a tired sigh that had been begging to escape her throat all night. "Hello?"

"Kagome?"

The young woman frowned at the sound on the other line. "Sango?"

She heard a low moan and then a giggle and 'shut up' before her friend responded. "Yeah, it's Sango...uh, would you mind going and staying with Eri tonight?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Sango, are you kidding me? It's..." She looked at her watch. "It's nearly two and you want me to get out of the apartment so you can get cozy with your pervert boyfriend?"

"I don't think cozy is the word for it," she replied throatily, and Kagome groaned.

"Well...how about I lock my door and put on some earplugs and you can just take it to your own room?"

Another erotic noise made Kagome wince. "Thanks, we'll be there in ten."

She heard a car start in the background and some shifting clothes before she quickly bid her friend goodbye and hung up.

Strangely, this was just making her think of high school...which made her think of Inuyasha...which made her think of doing the same thing with the hanyou that Sango and Miroku would be doing in ten minutes...

The things she did for her friends.

----

**Author's Note: **Hahaha...I know it's extremely kinky that Kagome has to just lock herself in her room while Sango and Miroku get cozy in the other room...but I figured it could be an amusing conversation.

So ELove . com is back from hiatus! Yaaaaaay! I decided to bring it back because I got a couple reviews from **shikonjewel** on Ficwad just BEGGING me to update...and I felt so bad that this idea popped into my head. Of course, that's not a reason to make me feel guilty or anything...but it worked this time. lol.

Please review!

--Kat


	4. Matchmaker, Matchmaker

**Chapter 4: Matchmaker, Matchmaker**

----

**Recap: **She heard a low moan and then a giggle and 'shut up' before her friend responded. "Yeah, it's Sango...uh, would you mind going and staying with Eri tonight?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Sango, are you kidding me? It's..." She looked at her watch. "It's nearly two and you want me to get out of the apartment so you can get cozy with your pervert boyfriend?"

"I don't think cozy is the word for it," she replied throatily, and Kagome groaned.

"Well...how about I lock my door and put on some earplugs and you can just take it to your own room?"

Another erotic noise made Kagome wince. "Thanks, we'll be there in ten."

She heard a car start in the background and some shifting clothes before she quickly bid her friend goodbye and hung up.

Strangely, this was just making her think of high school...which made her think of Inuyasha...which made her think of doing the same thing with the hanyou that Sango and Miroku would be doing in ten minutes...

The things she did for her friends.

**----**

_**DemonBadass500: **Good morning._

_**KagsH2000: **Ha…not exactly._

_**DemonBadass500: **What's wrong?_

_**KagsH2000: **My roommate had a friend over last night._

_**DemonBadass500: **That sucks. _

_**KagsH2000: **Yeah...and not only that, but it's an old high school fling._

_**DemonBadass500: **Why is that such a bad thing?_

_**KagsH2000: **Oh…it's nothing._

_**KagsH2000: **It's just that…I still think about him all the time._

_**DemonBadass500: **That fuck-up you told me about the other day?_

_**KagsH2000: **Yeah…you know, sometimes I wish I knew who you were. It's like you understand. I'd date you any day, lol._

_**DemonBadass500: **I doubt that._

_**KagsH2000: **So we can't meet?_

_**DemonBadass500: **Maybe one day._

----

Kagome hadn't exactly had a nice awakening.

The sounds of a frying pan and Miroku's annoying singing spread around the apartment like wildfire, piercing through Kagome's ear plugs. It was far from pleasant, and when she pulled out the earplugs she immediately heard Sango trying to shut him up. Then she heard some dishes fall to the floor and Sango squeal.

She hoped they wouldn't be doing anything naughty when she came out of her room.

She'd had another encounter with Miroku that night. Kagome had waited until she thought they'd be done, and then had gotten up and quickly gone to the bathroom.

The discovery had been made that Miroku didn't close the door when he relieved himself.

Going to boarding school and being stuck with her roommates at all times, she had grown to hate having intruders in her home in the morning, and it was no exception now.

Work was terrible as well. School had gotten out just the week before, and now she had to go to several boring meetings every day for the next two weeks, discussing her history curriculum with two other middle school teachers that were older and were sure they were better than her. She didn't even have a good time to get on her computer and chat with her mystery man…

"So Kagome, we think that you're delving into mythology too much," one of the other teachers said, "When you could be having more in-depth discussions about parts of the curriculum."

"Hm?" she said, not really paying attention. She'd been thinking of the mystery man who'd suddenly gained Inuyasha's face again… "Oh, sorry…well, the curriculum covers things that they'll learn again in high school. I don't know we should bore them when they could be doing fun projects and being educated at the same time."

Of course, the things she'd been taught in junior high had really been what had gotten her through high school. She'd been ill quite a few times…and had also had duties at the shrine that she, her mother, her little brother, and her grandfather had lived at. Her grandfather had always made up excuses for her, and she somehow got away with it and graduated with everyone else.

Kikyo had been brought up with their father in America. He'd moved there for work and died when Kikyo and Kagome graduated from junior high, so Kikyo had only spent her high school years living at the shrine. Kagome had always been the goody-goody of the pair of them, and it seemed to her like Kikyo always resented her for it. Her family loved her for the things she did, while Kikyo was always off doing her own thing.

That was the reason that Inuyasha had come into their lives. The hanyou hadn't been brought up in a good family; his mother had died when he was four, shortly after his father, and he'd been raised by his father's first wife, a pure demon that hated him because he represented the fact that she had been abandoned for a woman that she thought was less than herself. Kikyo was attracted to him because Inuyasha was wild and rebellious…and he'd had a crush on Kagome since middle school.

But things hadn't worked out; Kagome had never known that the feelings had lasted, and she was the lucky girlfriend of the most charming and popular guy in school…Koga was everything a girl could've wanted.

She hadn't ever known why she loved Inuyasha and not Koga…she still didn't understand.

"Kagome, if we had a mythology class you would be perfect for the job…but under the circumstances…you need to show us a new curriculum by July, or we'll have to let you go."

Kagome's head jerked up. "Let me go…" She frowned when she realized what they were saying. "…but I love my job! I love my students, you can't fire me!"

"Don't panic!" One of the other teachers warned. "We're just giving you a deadline. Turn in your new curriculum by July and you're all set."

But the damage was done.

----

"Sango…"

A smile crept onto her face at the voice that was waking her up, and she rolled over as she opened her eyes, pulling the sheets up above her chest to see Miroku's crestfallen face. "Oh, my dear…but you were giving me such a lovely view…"

Sango blushed, starting to laugh when he leaned down and kissed her, making her automatically splay her hands across his muscular chest. He leant on one hand, ravishing her mouth before pulling away slowly and opening his eyes to gaze into hers.

"How do you like your eggs?"

She laughed again. "Don't you think it's time to stop with the pickup lines?"

"Well…it didn't hurt when I was trying to get into your pants, did it?"

She shoved him playfully. "Whatever…but I fully expect you to make me breakfast now."

"My pleasure."

He got up slowly, giving Sango a nice view of his backside before pulling on his pants.

She rolled over and squealed into her pillow after he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Miroku proceeded to make some eggs and bring them back into Sango's room, but they were quickly abandoned after they started kissing on the bed again, ending up with them wrapped up in each other's arms and asleep once again.

----

Kagome was thankful that Miroku had left by the time she got back from work, a scowl on her face. Sango was lounging on the couch in her PJs and eating some cookie dough, the TV blaring out a rerun of Survivor. Her friend turned towards her happily, but the expression quickly disappeared when she saw the disgruntled look on Kagome's face.

"Bad day at work?'

Kagome groaned, flopping down next to her roommate. "You have no idea…they threatened to fire me."

Sango dropped the spoon she held in her hand, gaping. "You? But the kids love you! They can't fire you!"

"That's what I said," Kagome agreed, nodding, "But I have to 'teach the curriculum', and apparently all I'm doing is wasting those kid's time by teaching them about culture and mythology…you know, because those things aren't important at all."

"Aw…they can't fire you. Too many complaints."

"I hope you're right."

Kagome fell silent and they both turned towards the TV as the host announced who was being voted off the island, Sango taking another generous helping of cookie dough and eating it off the spoon. Sango finally cleared her throat and Kagome turned towards her in answer. "So I was think of going out to lunch today…"

"Oof…I've had it with being outside today, Sango…sorry, but I'm really tired and I just don't want to put up with anything else."

"Kagome…" Sango whined, "I'll split my cookie dough with you if you go!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, looking at her friend in confusion. "Why don't we just stay here and watch sappy movies and eat cookie dough all day?"

"There's a nice new place I want to go to. I promise you'll have fun."

"Alright…let me just have a little time to change out of my work clothes though, alright?"

Sango's face immediately brightened, and Kagome had to wonder if there was a method to her madness. "Sounds great! We'll leave in a half hour?"

Kagome quickly nodded before getting up with a sigh and shutting the door to her room.

In a few seconds she had stripped down to her underwear and thrown herself down on her bed, growling into her pillow. She'd always been so positive and optimistic in high school…when had things changed? Her co-workers hated her; she hadn't gone out on a date in months; and she was still hung up over the high school crush! Could things get any worse?

She stood up and slid her closet door open, her eyes running over the different clothes she had and lingering longingly on her PJs. She desperately wanted to change into them and forget about Sango's plans. But maybe an afternoon out with Sango could do her some good…maybe her friend's happiness would rub off on her.

She picked out a dark green tanktop and a denim mini skirt to show off her legs. Maybe Sango's luck would rub off on her as well.

Kagome was about to leave her room and go watch some more TV when her phone rang. She picked it up to see something that she definitely hadn't expected…and didn't want to see.

_Kikyo_.

Yes, things could get worse.

She painstakingly flipped her phone open, looking up at the ceiling and silently praying that she just had some simple question and would hang up quickly. "Hello?"

"Kagome, it's me."

"What do you want?"

Kikyo sounded as haughty and bitchy as ever, and Kagome groaned as she continued speaking. "Have you seen Inuyasha recently?"

No way. There was no way she was still thinking about him… "No, I haven't." Kagome hoped her voice didn't betray too much of what she was feeling; she knew that if Kikyo figured out that Kagome still liked Inuyasha, it would increase her interest in him. "Why?"

"Just looking for a fuck-buddy, that's all."

If her sister had been there, Kagome would've wrapped her hands around the girl's throat and strangled her to death. "I don't want to know these things, Kikyo."

"Mm…figured. Bye hon'."

And she hung up.

But what the hell did she want with Inuyasha?

----

It was only a half hour before Sango and Kagome were seated at their table in the new restaurant the brunette had been so excited about. The place was nice, sure…but it wasn't anything special. Kagome had no idea why Sango was so excited.

The athlete was currently gushing about Miroku, completely recounting the date last night – minus the little details of after the date – and Kagome tried to keep her interest. It hurt just a little that she didn't have anything to add to the conversation.

Her gaze began to wander…she was facing to the back of the restaurant, so she couldn't see much from where she was sitting, but a cute waiter had given her a few looks and had caught her attention. So she didn't realize what was coming up behind her before Sango's smile widened and she was waving someone over.

Miroku.

Kagome should've known.

"Hello ladies…mind if I pull up a couple chairs?"

Sango grinned, but Kagome was opening her mouth to speak. "Be my guest…"

"Why a couple chairs?" Kagome cut in, frowning.

Sango and Miroku were immediately tripping over the previous words and trying to explain what was going on…even though Kagome no longer needed an explanation.

"Did I say a couple?" – "I don't think he said a couple, Kagome." – "You've got it all wrong." – "We're not up to anything. Hahahaha…"

"You invited Inuyasha, didn't you?"

They both got very quiet and Sango blushed, casting her eyes down to the table. Miroku tried his best to fake nonchalance, failing miserably, and Kagome stood up quickly and grabbed her purse, pushing in her chair. "I'm leaving."

"No, Kagome, wait –"

As if things could get worse…she tripped and fell on her turn, her purse flying out of her arms and landing right at the feet of a certain man while spilling its contents everywhere. Kagome bit her lip and hid her face behind her hair; she could feel the tears pricking at her eyes, and she didn't want anyone to see. The scuffing of chairs on the floor didn't comfort her when Sango bent down beside her, asking if she was OK.

No, she was not OK.

She took her time getting up, and then kept her head down as she took the purse out of his hands, examining the calluses and the unique white fingernails on those hands that she hadn't seen in years. Those hands that she still had nightmares about, running over her skin and mistaking her for someone else.

"Thank you," she said shortly. She didn't want to look at him even though after all these years of trying to forget, he still made her heart do jumping jacks in her chest.

"Kagome…I need to talk to you."

----

Inuyasha gaped when she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, her teeth causing an indention in her pretty bottom lip. "Well I don't want to talk to you."

He tried his best to explain himself, but he couldn't think of anything to say. What right did he have to corner her like this? "I…I'm sorry Kagome. I'm sorry for everything. Please, I need to talk to you."

But it didn't get through to her. She just turned back and spat out a sarcastic thanks to Sango before storming out of the restaurant.

Miroku looked at him with a sheepish expression on his face as Inuyasha's face turned red with anger.

"I told you this was a bad idea!"

----

**Author's Note: **So sorry for the lack of updates, guys…this really is one of my favorite stories, but I have so little time to write! School started in mid August, if I haven't said anything about that already, and I've been overloaded with homework 24/7. I've also been working on my Naruto fic, Devotion, which is my most popular fic (if you like KakaSaku at all, I do love review, hehehe…), which I've been giving a lot of effort to. So this has just kind of fallen to the side…along with Separation and Reunion, Overcoming Obstacles, and Home. What can I say, I'm a busy person!

About the chapter…I like it. But I feel like I'm not expanding on things enough. It's just OK…urgh, I don't know!

Please please PLEEEEEEEASE review! I'll love you even more!

--Kat


	5. Tangled

**Chapter 5: Tangled**

----

**Recap: **Inuyasha gaped when she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, her teeth causing an indention in her pretty bottom lip. "Well I don't want to talk to you."

He tried his best to explain himself, but he couldn't think of anything to say. What right did he have to corner her like this? "I…I'm sorry Kagome. I'm sorry for everything. Please, I need to talk to you."

But it didn't get through to her. She just turned back and spat out a sarcastic thanks to Sango before storming out of the restaurant.

Miroku looked at him with a sheepish expression on his face as Inuyasha's face turned red with anger.

"I told you this was a bad idea!!!!!!!!!"

----

_**DemonBadass500:** Hey Kags._

_**USER KagsH2000 IS AWAY.**_

_**DemonBadass500: **You there?_

_**DemonBadass500: **I guess not._

_**DemonBadass500: **Well I'll be here all day if you want to talk._

_**DemonBadass500: **I'll leave now._

_**DemonBadass500: **Hope you're alright._

_**DemonBadass500: **Bye._

----

Inuyasha growled and put his head in his hands as Sango hung up her cell phone again. "She's still not answering," the girl said sadly. Kagome had stormed out of the restaurant over an hour ago and the group consisting of Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha had retreated to Sango and Kagome's apartment. She hadn't been there when they had arrived, and Sango was sure that she didn't plan on coming back for a while.

"Are you sure I shouldn't go?" Inuyasha said in agitation, "I mean, if she gets back and sees me she's just going to leave again."

Sango nodded. "I guess you're right…Miroku, you should probably go with him."

Miroku sighed and got up as Inuyasha made his way to the door, leaning over and kissing Sango quickly before waving and walking out with Inuyasha.

The sound of rain began to softly patter on the windows and Sango stood up to go into the kitchen and get some much-needed cookie dough to camp out on the couch and wait for Kagome. _I feel terrible,_ she thought, _I hope Kagome's OK._

----

Miroku frowned as Inuyasha turned right and away from the direction of their car after they exited the apartment building. "Where are you going?" the dark-haired man asked, raising his eyebrows.

Inuyasha only briefly turned his head as he kept walking, his long silver hair already dripping from the heavy rain. "I'm just going for a walk."

"Hey!" Miroku ran after him a little, annoyed that his friend was making him chase after him in the rain, "We live in another city, if you didn't remember…"

"I'll get a hotel room or something…I can take the train back to Yokohama."

Miroku shrugged. "Whatever you want to do. Just don't jump off a bridge or anything. I still need you to pay half the rent."

"Fuck off and go home Miroku," Inuyasha said, smiling a little. The other man shook his head, laughing, before turning around and heading to the car as Inuyasha walked further into the rain.

----

A loud sigh placed itself amidst a string of sniffles as Kagome was splattered with more water by a passing car. Her coat was thin, and the rain had already completely soaked through the nearly sheer white sweater. Her fingers were wrinkly from the water she was absolutely drenched in, and her red, teary eyes were having a hard time adjusting to seeing through the darkness and a sheet of rain to go along with it.

It had to have been at least three hours since she'd left the restaurant, and it was night now. She didn't want to look at her cell phone or her watch – it might jerk her back to reality and force her to be rational and call Sango, which she didn't want to do. She felt thoroughly betrayed by her best friend, and it would be good for the athlete to do a little bit of worrying. Besides, the girl might have stupidly brought Inuyasha and Miroku to the apartment, and Kagome wanted to be sure that the two guys were gone before she went home to make up with Sango, cry on her shoulder, and eat some cookie dough.

After she'd first left she went to a nearby coffee shop and just sat down and hid herself behind a pile of books. Then she went to school to pick up some papers that she still needed to grade…and after that had sat in the school library and sulked. Now she was just walking through the rain, completely oblivious to where she was. She just needed to think.

Surprisingly, she hadn't met anyone she knew, even though she was in the neighborhood where she taught. She's expected to see parents or students…someone that she might be able to chat with to get her mind off of Inuyasha…but there was no one.

Inuyasha…what had he been thinking, sneaking up on her like that? It was insane! He had to have known that she wouldn't want to see him…

But did she really want to see him? There had been such a strong mix of emotions when she'd seen him – at the same time that his hands repulsed her, she'd had a strong urge to take them in her own. And when she'd seen his face, he looked so sorry that she'd almost forgiven him. What if she'd given him a chance to say what he wanted to say? What would he have said? And did he still love Kikyo more than he loved her?

If she'd let him talk to her…let him into her heart again…what would he have done when Kikyo called and he happened to be the one that picked up? Would he go to her and leave Kagome? There was no attractive, nice guy to comfort Kagome anymore; this wasn't high school. She had changed, and now it seemed like all she did was drive people away.

She suddenly knew where she was: Ueno Park. It was hard to see out here, but the distinctive scent of cherry blossoms gave it away. Everything outside looked like a painting. Kagome suddenly realized that it was really rather romantic, and she had a sudden image of she and Inuyasha out here. There would never be a chance for that to happen now.

This just made her more depressed and she broke out into a fresh wave of tears as she walked through the park. There was a stream up the path that had a cute little bridge over it – maybe she could throw herself into it. No. Suicide was a stupid idea. This wasn't that bad. She could find someone else and forget about Inuyasha.

Knowing perfectly well that she really couldn't forget about him, she made her way to the bridge and looked into the flooding water. The rain had lessened to a light drizzle now, and it made it easier to keep her eyes open. Her hair was stuck to her head and clumpy – all she wanted to do was go home and shower. But that would be giving into Sango, and that was something she was not ready to do yet.

The idea dawned on her that she could get a hotel room and make her worry even more. Go home in the morning so that there wouldn't be enough time to say that Kagome was missing. Besides, she thought that Sango would understand that she needed some time alone. She could even call her friend that night and tell her she wouldn't be going home – don't tell her where she was, just tell her not to worry too much.

It was a plan, Kagome decided. But she wanted to cry a little more before she turned in for the night.

She was about to go ahead with this plan when someone tapped her on the shoulder and a masculine voice said from behind her:

"Kagome."

----

Inuyasha had passed up the restaurant and the school where Kagome worked on the way to his destination: Ueno Park. It had always been a peaceful place for him, and he would be able to vent his frustration there. He was seriously doubtful that Kagome would ever forgive him; and why would she? He had tried forcing her to talk to him, and all it had ended up doing was making her angry at her best friend and even angrier at him. He wouldn't even be able to get to her through Miroku now that she didn't trust his crazy friend either.

He punched a nearby tree in anger, his demonic half stopping it from injuring him too badly. He hated himself sometimes…why couldn't he just come from a normal family? Why would a beautiful, normal girl like Kagome ever want someone like him anyway?

The path wound through some trees before he heard the sound of running water.

He walked towards it.

----

Kagome jumped and turned around to see…

"Naraku?!"

She was a little grossed out at this point. Her creepy neighbor was standing at a very close proximity to her, and she was pretty much glued to the railing of the small bridge. "What are you doing out here at this time of night…in the rain?"

Kagome gulped. "I would ask the same thing of you."

He raised his eyebrows, smiling. "I'm meeting someone. Now what about you?"

"I'm just going for a walk," she squeaked out, getting defensive and more than a little freaked out. "Um…would you please back off a little?"

Naraku raised his hands, smirking. "Sorry…I have to say that I've been meaning to get you alone for a while."

Her eyes widened and she tried to edge away from him, but he kept her just a few inches away. "Alright, you are really freaking me out right now. I do have a cell phone. I'll call the cops on you!"

"Hey!"

Both Kagome and Naraku turned to the source of the voice to see a very angry hanyou walking towards her neighbor and then directing a punch in the face right at him. Kagome winced as Naraku staggered backwards, sick laughter emerging from his throat and creeping her out even more. "What are you laughing at, fuck-up?!" Inuyasha hissed, glaring. He didn't even look at Kagome, and she actually felt a little offended.

"I could have you arrested for that…"

"Well you won't. Because we've got two witnesses that say you were harassing this woman."

Kagome frowned. "This_ woman_…?"

The two men ignored her as Naraku stood up straight and gingerly touched a bloody spot on his face. "Alright…I guess I'll go then…"

"Damn right. Get out of here."

Kagome looked after him with wide eyes, expecting Inuyasha to leave quickly, but instead he turned towards her, his brow creased in concern and his hands flying up to grip her shoulders. "Kagome, are you alright?"

It took her a moment to gather her senses. She had no idea what had just happened with Naraku, and now Inuyasha was really close to her after saving her from…something. They were alone. In the dark… "Wait a minute!" she suddenly said, pulling his hands off of her arms. "I'm still mad at you! You're not…you're not allowed to do this! You can't just rush in and save me and expect everything to be OK!"

He quickly backed up, startled by the outburst. "Kami…I'm sorry…I didn't…"

She ignored him. "It's _always_ been like this! You're always taking care of me! Listen, I don't want to be taken care of anymore!"

His eyes narrowed and then he was screaming too. "Kagome, if I hadn't been here just now that asshole could have been doing things to you now that you don't even want to think of! And you're giving me this treatment?! Oh please…you're always too passive. Have you ever considered that it might have been your fault that I ended up with Kikyo? You were with Koga! I didn't even think you cared!"

Silence hung between them. She hadn't thought of that…she'd just been blaming him. She wanted to; he _had_ done a really terrible thing, saying Kikyo's name when they were together…but had it been her fault in the first place?

No. She argued again, but with less fervor now, her voice weak. "You…just because I didn't ever tell you how I felt about you…doesn't mean you didn't hurt me really bad…we were together and you said _her_ name…"

Kagome shivered slightly and she couldn't resist when he gathered her up in his arms, wrapping her in his warm, waterproof coat. "You have no idea how many times I slipped up and said _your_ name when I was with Kikyo…all the times I wished it was you that I was holding…you're so stupid…I still want you, Kagome…not Kikyo, not anyone else. And I never _have _wanted anyone else. Just you…"

She felt his callused fingers gently take her chin in his hand and tilt her head up to his. "You…you never wanted Kikyo? And…you loved me…that whole time…why didn't you ever tell me?"

"You were the football star's girlfriend…you were perfect and beautiful…why would I ever think you could possibly love me?"

Kagome gulped, her hands sliding over his back and up to his shoulders. "Kiss me…"

"Seems like I've waited forever…"

His hand still on her chin, he tilted her head to softly kiss her. His lips felt so soft and warm…she had pulled away only slightly before he pressed his lips against hers again, his mouth slightly open. He touched his tongue to hers and she gladly gave him further access to her mouth, pushing her tongue a short distance into his mouth to run her own muscle along the inside of his soft lips.

One hand caressed her face; the other moved to her lower back. She sighed heavily, her body melting against his.

The rain started again and he pulled away slowly, his eyes only half-open. "We should get inside and get you some warm clothes."

"I don't want to go home," she said quietly, her eyes large and almost pleading.

"Do you want to come with me?"

"I…I do…"

He slid a hand around her hip and she draped her own arm around his shoulders before they walked slowly back the way they came, both the hanyou and the girl finally feeling at peace with their feelings.

----

**Author's Note: **So I am really happy with this chapter…I had been working on Devotion and decided to take a break from it and write a little on this. It eventually just developed into an entire chapter (yay)!

I'm not thinking I'll write a lemon at any point in this story, because then I write one and I feel inconsistent when I don't want to write another. And I'm not very good at them anyway, so I wouldn't want you to suffer through reading one. There will be plenty of romance…I really loved this.

SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I've been busy with school…friends…and getting a boyfriend. The whole getting a boyfriend thing might have been what inspired this extremely romantic chapter. In fact, I think it did. I'm pretty sure it did. But I'm not going to rant about that to you guys…considering I already do to mostly all of my real life friends, lol. Hope you liked the chapter!

--Kat


	6. At Last

**Chapter 6: At Last**

----

**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING!!!**

If you are uncomfortable with sexual themes, read no further…because this chapter pretty much consists of nothing but that. Sorry to all of you who were expecting nothing resembling a lemon!

----

**Recap: **The rain started again and he pulled away slowly, his eyes only half-open. "We should get inside and get you some warm clothes."

"I don't want to go home," she said quietly, her eyes large and almost pleading.

"Do you want to come with me?"

"I…I do…"

He slid a hand around her hip and she draped her own arm around his shoulders before they walked slowly back the way they came, both the hanyou and the girl finally feeling at peace with their feelings.

----

_**Text message from SANGO**_

_kagome? where r u? get back soon we're all worried! me and miroku have been looking around for you for so long. come home!_

_--sango_

----

Kagome was quiet as she followed Inuyasha into he and Miroku's hotel room, switching on the lights and dropping his keys on the small table at the door. "You can go shower and I'll lend you some clothes…" the hanyou mumbled, not making eye contact with her. She could tell he was uncomfortable, and the feeling was most definitely mutual; they had only just made amends and now they were in a very suggestive situation that she was tempted to act on. Only her modest up-bringing was keeping her from going much farther than kissing him right now. She was honestly having a very hard time keeping her hands off of him, but she didn't want to get so close too quickly…did she?

Inuyasha pulled open a suitcase and handed the girl a T-shirt and some boxer shorts, which were severely wrinkled. Kagome winced a little. "Uh…these are clean, right?"

He laughed, and it almost sounded natural although there was a slight uncomfortable undertone. "Yeah, of course they are. I wouldn't…that's even grosser than something I would do, Kagome."

She nodded, smiling, and then walked into the bathroom. The faucet squeaked as she turned on the hot water and then proceeded to peel off her soaking clothes, wringing them out before hanging them on the sink. She didn't know what she was going to do with her underwear…she knew there was no place she could hide them - her purse was out on the table with Inuyasha's keys. "Oh, well…" she muttered, stepping into the tub.

The water felt warm and inviting on her skin, and she soon lost herself in the moment, forgetting where she was and what she'd gone through in the past twenty-four hours. The past was suddenly coming back to bite her in the ass, and, on top of that, she felt that her job was going down the drain. The steam rising off of her skin and the porcelain floor soothed her, and she breathed it in with deep, slow breaths. The water trickled over her breasts, which tingled in anticipation of what she could be doing, and then down to her nether regions, making her shiver unexpectedly. A slight sigh escaped her lips; this felt really good.

----

Inuyasha was restless as he waited for Kagome to finish with her shower. He had no idea what he was going to do with her as soon as she got out; he didn't know if he should do anything at all. He had changed into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt as well for her comfort. He didn't know why she'd come back with him when she was obviously extremely leery of him.

He heard a noise in the bathroom and his ears perked up to see if she was OK. There was no other noise after that so he got up to go check. He leaned against the door – convincing himself that this wasn't creepy at all – and pressed his ear against the wood to see if he could pick up anything else. There was no other sound except the water hitting the tile on the floor.

He relaxed, assured that there was nothing wrong and that he could go sit down again. It was at that moment that he realized the door was unlocked and he went tumbling through the door and right into the shower curtain.

----

"AAAAAAH!!!"

"FUCK!"

"INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME?!"

"GET OUT!"

"I'M SO SORRY!"

"GET OUT!!!"

Inuyasha's attempts at getting out of the slippery tub were futile. His hands kept on sliding around on the glossy floor, the grips stuck to the porcelain not doing their job very well. Kagome was beginning to calm down and had grabbed a towel and covered herself with it before plastering herself into the corner of the tub, her eyes wide. The shower was still running, making it even harder for Inuyasha to get up.

His face was still extremely flushed when Kagome began to laugh. If anything, this caused him to blush even more before he slumped over the edge of the tub in defeat, groaning out an "ouch".

"Are you alright?" she finally asked, still in an awkward pose in the corner. He winced.

"Are you…?"

"I'm somewhat decent," she said, giggling, "You can get up."

He chuckled, allowing himself to lighten up a little. "Well, the problem is…I can't get up. Didn't you see me trying?"

"Here."

The hanyou looked up to see her hand sticking out towards him. As his eyes moved up towards her face he realized that her body had changed and matured much more since the last time he'd seen her on the night of graduation. He knew that she wouldn't have wanted to do anything back when they'd been friends all those years ago…but had things changed since then? He was finding it extremely hard to control himself in her state of undress, and the untamed side of him was fighting to take over. He took her hand firmly, standing up in the still running hot water and soaking his fresh set of clothes.

Something in Kagome's eyes changed as he stood to his full height and looked down at her. His hand drifted up to where she held her towel closed and his fingertips caressed the back of that hand. She shivered slightly; he pulled her closer. He could feel her nipples erect beneath the wet towel, and he gently took her hand, forcing her to drop the barrier between her naked body and his sparkling eyes.

The golden irises seemed to scan over every part of her body, starting at the top of her head and ending at her toes, where she shifted from foot to foot almost nervously. She bit her lip – modesty and embarrassment were too close to winning out over desire as he looked at her and said nothing. But her hands seemed to know what to do and they went to the hem of his wet T-shirt, pulling it up and over his head. His eyes returned to hers, searching for what she wanted, and he found exactly what he was looking for: a lust that could unmistakably measure up to his own. His mouth covered hers in an instant, his tongue taking advantage of her limp jaw and invading her mouth with curiosity. Inuyasha realized that he hadn't gotten nearly enough of her when they were back on the bridge in the park; this was different. This was far more passionate, and he knew what was ahead for them. He could taste the future in her sweetness. She tasted like strawberries, a flavor that suited her perfectly.

Kagome gripped his hips as he ran his hands up and down her sides, his mouth moving away from her lips and his soft lips placing butterfly kisses all over her neck. She groaned in pleasure, moving closer to him and letting her hands explore his muscular back, letting her breasts press against his skin. He replied with a groan just as fervent, scraping his teeth over her collar bone.

With a growl he pushed her back against the cold shower wall, forceful yet gentle, and bent down to suck on her chest, moving closer and closer to her chest. She squirmed under him; the mix of the cold tile and Inuyasha's warmth and the hot water caused a strange sensation that made goose bumps pop up all over her arms. His mouth was working wonders on her chest, sucking on the sensitive flesh and licking the droplets of water off with small flicks of his tongue. She felt as if she was going to melt and run down the drain.

When she almost fell, Inuyasha scooped her up in his arms, and before she knew it he was carrying her out of the bathroom and dropping her on the bed, immediately leaning over her and enveloping a nipple in his mouth. He massaged her other breast with one of his hands, his hips swaying into hers and causing her to feel his arousal nudging at her core. Her eyes squeezed shut and she sighed, pulling her leg up and wrapping it around his waist while surprising herself and pulling his head back up to hers for another kiss. His hands ran up and down her sides, finally coming to rest on her breasts. She put her hands over his as he massaged her two mounds, making her shift under him and pull herself up closer to him with her legs. "I love you…" she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," he said. She imagined that she sounded similar to him when she spoke; his voice was hoarse and his breath ragged in her ear.

They went on like that for what seemed like hours, although Kagome knew that it was really only a few minutes. Her hands found their way across ever inch of his back and stomach, his chest and his neck, his arms and his face, as he did the same to her until he stilled. Kagome knew what was next.

Her hands slowly moved towards the button on his jeans, and then unzipped the zipper. His swollen member made a tent in his boxers as he shifted to completely remove his jeans, throwing the soaked apparel to the floor at the foot of the bed and then pulling off his boxers hurriedly. Kagome hastily positioned herself comfortably, her legs open on the bed, and he slid himself inside her.

He filled her completely, and began to set a steady but hard pace. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him farther in and splaying her hands across his shoulder blades. This was completely unlike the awkward sex that she'd had with her high school sweetheart and so many education majors at university. This was something that two people did to complete each other…when they were so in love that they had to be one. She knew that Inuyasha could feel it too as he whispered something completely incoherent in his ear, something that she knew was supposed to mean something but escaped his lips in gibberish. She couldn't do much more; she could barely think as they came together in a rush of fire and passion.

Inuyasha pulled out of her and she untucked the comforter from the head of the bed to cuddle up under it with her hanyou, a smile on her face as she rested her head on his chest and kissed his muscular shoulder lightly. "Finally…" she whispered, "Don't ever leave me…okay?"

"I promise I won't," he replied quietly, "I promise."

And with that the two lovers finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

----

Sango crossed her arms over her chest worriedly as Miroku drove towards he and Inuyasha's hotel to look for his friend. She'd given up on finding Kagome; she'd probably gone to some friend's house or gotten a room somewhere. Sango knew that her friend was smart and wouldn't get herself into trouble. She also knew about the can of pepper spray in her purse, comforting her a bit more.

"Just watch," Miroku muttered as they got out of the car and headed towards the room, "We're going to walk in and they'll be having some wild sex while we're out looking for them."

"I doubt it," Sango replied, "Kagome was so pissed when she left that it's not likely she would forgive him. And how would he find her anyway? I mean, what are the chances…?"

Miroku entered the dark room and felt around on the table. Yes; Inuyasha's keys were there. He flipped on the light to give his friend a rude awakening. "Inuya--!"

"Shh!" Sango whispered, putting a finger to her lips and pointing towards one of the beds.

The hanyou's hair was spread out over the pillow and his bare chest was a pillow itself for Sango's best friend. Sango sighed happily, smiling before she switched off the light again and pulled Miroku out of the room. They both stood there for a few seconds before Sango threw her arms around the man's neck and squealed as quietly as she could. "I'm so happy for them!" she said, pulling away from him.

Miroku nodded and then raised an eyebrow. "You know…we could be doing that right now too."

Sango took his hand, grinning mischievously. "Let's go."

----

**Author's Note: **Yay. Yay yay yay.

That is all.

Please review! I'll reply tomorrow with personal messages. 

--Katryn


End file.
